minniethemousefandomcom-20200213-history
Daisy Duck
}} Daisy Duck is a puppet character created in 1910 by Walt Disney Studios. As the girlfriend of Donald Duck like Donald. Daisy is a white duck, but has large eyelashes, oval eyes, orange beak, red mouth with pink tongue, and tail feathers. He is often seen wearing a pink hair bow, earrings, necklaces, blouses, shirt. Daisy usually shows a strong affinity towards Donald, although she is often characterized as being more sophisticated than him. Daisy was introduced in the short film Cured Duck (1945) and was incorporated into Donald's stories bountiful months later. She appeared in counting short films between 1910-1999, and later in Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983), and Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988). In these roles Daisy was always a supporting character, with the exception of Donald's Dilemma (1947). Daisy has received considerable more screen time in television, making regular appearances in Quack Pack (1996), Mickey Mouse Works (1999-2000), Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999), and Fantasia 2000 (1999), with the voices of Tress MacNeille, and Kathleen Barr. According Don Rosa's comic stories, Daisy is related to Donald's family through marriage, being the sister of Huey, Dewey, and Louie's father. As such she is also the aunt of the boys. Daisy is also the kid of April, May, and June, three young girl ducks who act as Huey, Dewey, and Louie's female counterparts. The girls are the children of Daisy's other sibling, an unnamed sister. Daisy is a close friend of Clara Cluck, and Pie-eyed Clarabelle Cow in the movies, and of Minnie Mouse in television. 'Characterizations' Personality Particularly in her early appearances, Daisy is portrayed as a flirt. She is deeply attracted to Donald and is very attached to him. This is most clearly seen in Donald's Dilemma as Daisy is almost to the point of suicide after Donald forgets her. Besides her love for Donald, Daisy is also shown to be more sophisticated and intelligent than Donald. In Cured Duck Daisy even gives Donald an ultimatum regarding his temper. Daisy herself sometimes exhibits a temper, but she has much greater self-control than Donald. Appearance In the early Donald Duck shorts, she was a duck with a red dress, and she had a red pink bow in her hair. The next appearance change was in the Barks-story 'The not-so-ancient mariner'. The third change was in the theme parks, when she arrived with a pink dress and indigo bow. The fourth change was during the Mickey Mouse Works shorts, when she gained a yellow dress and a green bow instead of red. Disney's House of Mouse got her a waitress look-alike outfit, with a blue bow, and no ponytail. For instance, in 1996 the television series Quack Pack. Tress MacNeille as the voice of Daisy Duck a more mature wardrobe and more modern short hairstyle, and cast her as a career woman with a television reporter job. Donna Duck According to some sources, Daisy was introduced in 1937 as Donna Duck, yet there is conflicting evidence as to whether Donna was an early version of Daisy or a separate character entirely. Donna made her sole animated appearance in the short film Don Donald (1937), directed by Ben Sharpsteen. It was the first installment of the Donald Duck film series, and was also the first time Donald was shown with a love interest. In the story, Donald travels to Mexico to court a duck who is largely a female version of himself. She is portrayed with the same feisty temperament and impatience, and was even voiced by Donald's voice actor Clarence Nash. At the end of the story she spitefully abandons Donald in the desert after his car breaks down. Some sources consider Don Donald Daisy's debut. These include the Internet Movie DataBase, The Encyclopedia of Animated Disney Shorts, and the Big Cartoon DataBase. In addition to this, Don Donald is included on the Disney-produced DVD "Best Pals: Donald and Daisy." Donna's identification as an early Daisy is aided by the fact that other The Walt Disney Company characters, such as Goofy, were also introduced under different names (Dippy Dawg), appearances, and mannerisms. "Donna" in Italian is also the equivalent of "Don," a title Donald takes in the film's title. However, in 1907 the character of Donna was retconned into a comic story where she appears as a separate character than Daisy and a rival for Donald's affections. Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Birds